User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Chilly's May 2019 Megannouncement
YOOOOOOOO WHATZ POPPIN IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT Okay, that's enough. Welcome to my new megannouncement, which is a blog packed with small announcements. It's a shame I didn't finish my last one, but oh well. I got lazy. BTW, I decided to follow Jelo after his recent megannouncement this month. Let's move on! Characters "BUT CHILLY, WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO EVERYONE'S ADVICE?!?!?! YOU SHOULD STOP ADDING TOO MANY CHARACTERS AND BALANCE YOUR ROSTER!!!!!!!!!!!1 OH AND FLESH OUT YOUR CHARACTERS AND HAVE A SMALLER ROSTER" Okay, okay, calm down. I'm actually not going to add any heroes this time, though I agree with you that I should flesh out my characters soon and that I should shrink my amount of characters a bit. Y'know what, I'll list who I'll remove now. Will Be Removed *Christopher - I'll do a non-death sendoff for this guy (see Upcoming Stories). *Louie - Same here. *Emilia, Gabriel and Faith - Same as the previous. *Nearly all of my remaining ghost characters - Applefly (see below) will kill them except Tessa and Jade. *Mel and Nina - Will be killed like most of my ghost characters, except this time by Andrea (see below). New *Applefly - A massive apple-like insect that resides in a cave in the Fruit Jungle (see Misc.) of Luncheon Kingdom. Due to its heavy weight, it cannot fly, despite the fact it has wings. Its underside - which looks like the inside of an apple - is vulnerable to attacks, but its back - which looks like the outside of an apple - is mostly not. *Penn - Cheerful, bubbly and girly on the outside but insane, malicious and sinister in the inside, this human woman likes to disguise as a girly girl. In The Suspicious Party, she also disguises as a fan of Richard and pretends to have a crush on him. She's able to melt into a black liquid to move into tiny gaps, freak out people, etc. She's also able to turn her head 360 degrees when she gets creepy. She can also teleport. *Darcy Hopkins - A mad scientist who wants to have revenge on Jewel Johnson for losing a potion contest a long time ago when she and Jewel were a lot younger then they are now. *Firepede - The Benjamin of Darcy Hopkins. She can spit fireballs and deliver a bite that can burn an enemy. *Bomber Drone - Another creation of Darcy Hopkins. It can drop bombs from above and shoot lasers. *Andrea - Samantha's Kernel-pult rival starting with Samantha's Second Adventure. Her butter is covered in flames and electricity and has an sword named the Sword of Firestorms. Changes *Richard - The Winter Ring's effects will be revealed to make him weaker to fire compared to himself without the ring in The Suspicious Party. *Courtney and Tatum - Will have a stronger relationship with the gang starting with The Suspicious Party. *Jade - Will break up with Christopher Richardson before the events of Moving, Moving Away. *Benjamin - After drinking a permanent potion made by Jewel in Jewel vs. Darcy, the venus flytrap will grow larger (but nowhere near as big as his monstrous form in Overgrown Rampage and Trick Craze) and will be able to spit out small spiky pods like a bullet. He will also be able to punch with his leaf "hands". *Victori-A - Before the events of Jewel vs. Darcy, she will be significantly modified to gain a mobile form that gives her robotic spider-like legs and working laser cannon arms. Her mobile form will also kinda look a bit like SpongeBob SquarePants' Karen when mobile, except with the differences mentioned earlier and with a pinker appearance. She will keep her computer form though. Upcoming Stories Yes, I am showing you what stories I've got for 2019! Note that they won't be released in the following order. *Monster of Luncheon Kingdom - There's a beast lurking around Luncheon Kingdom, and despite the hard shell on the monster's back, the gang will try to stop it from getting too close to Foodland. *The Suspicious Party - A unfamiliar woman comes to Richard's house and holds a party in celebration of her chatting with the former for the first time in her life. Despite its charming appearance, Samantha is suspicious of the party. Will she reveal the woman's secrets? *Superpowered Team-Up - After spending a long time looking for a new boss, Drillbit and his team find Jacqueline and attempt to prove to her that they will be good minions, which eventually succeeds. Then, when Jacqueline attacks Echo Creek with her new minions, it will be harder for the gang this time. *Moving, Moving Away - Christopher Richardson, after all the times he's been in Echo Creek with several of his friends, decides to move out of Echo Creek. But when obstacles show up, he and his friends will have to avoid them. *Jewel vs. Darcy - Jewel Johnson meets her match, Darcy Hopkins, who threatens to destroy her. However, Jewel won't back down. *Samantha's Second Adventure - Samantha goes on another adventure with some of her friends. However, a foe appears...Will Samantha defeat her potentially new rival? Misc. *Fruit Jungle - A Luncheon Kingdom jungle not far from Foodland. It is noticeably home to many fruit-like creatures (including the Applefly) and actual fruit plants. AAAAA! planet c coming 2019 or 2020 Ending Notes And that's it! Oh boy, the teaser above seems...weird... Anyway, bye! YA-HOOO! 17:06, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts